


azul (y es que este amor es azul como el mar)

by pretendimnothereplease



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Fanart, M/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimnothereplease/pseuds/pretendimnothereplease
Summary: Alternatively titled "Shane if you drop me I swear I'll drag your ass to the bottom of the ocean"
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society - Valentine's Exchange





	azul (y es que este amor es azul como el mar)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CabinOnAShore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabinOnAShore/gifts).



> Lir, I'm so sorry, your prompts were amazing but I suck at writing so this is the best I can do, I hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> ,,,, so,,, yeah,,, hope you like it?? it was really fun to do, but i'm very aware of the fact that it's not exactly what you wanted ajksjshfksd  
> anyway, i'm glad i signed up for the exchange, it was fun!


End file.
